


Always

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fantasy, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Their love affair is a secret.It can’t be helped, she is the heiress to the throne and he is simply an army commander. It would not be so terrible if he were noble too, but alas, he is not. So they love each other in darkness, in silent ways and behind locked doors.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For damereydaily2020 May prompt #2. I love you. Remember. They cannot take it. → Delirium, Lauren Oliver

Their love affair is a secret.

It can’t be helped, she is the heiress to the throne and he is simply an army commander. It would not be so terrible if he were noble too, but alas, he is not. So they love each other in darkness, in silent ways and behind locked doors.

They are mostly fine with it. Except they really aren’t. Rey has tried to abdicate, but he can’t quite live with knowing that he took the Kingdom of Stewjon’s sole heir away. He is selfish, he will not deny that. He loves her and he is greedy and wants her and only her. So he takes any sort of moments they are able to squeeze over their busy lives.

It’s wonderful. And it’s oddly right and they compliment each other well. Due to his position, he gets to spend much time in the Palace, it gets better when the elderly King gives him a room in the family wing.

They celebrate their love in his room that night.

But it all comes to a screeching halt when there is an attack by the First Order. The King orders Rey to run away, to find Princess Leia Organa. Unfortunately, he has to remain behind, he can’t leave his King and his heart is splitting itself in half. He puts together a force to get Rey away.

Rey tries fight her grandfather’s order, but there is no way she will be allowed to remain behind. In the end, the King has his way and sends her off. Kisses her sweetly and asks her to take care of herself.

He waits for a moment, and when they are able to say goodbye. They hold each other, and that is when he has to blink tears away, his eyes burn and there is a knot on his throat and his heart hurts. “I love you,” he whispers fiercely. “Remember that always, no matter what happens, I want you to know this. I love you and they cannot take that away. Whatever happens, my love will be with you always.”

“I’ll never love anyone else.” Rey chokes out, her own eyes are watery. “I love only you.”

He shakes his head, “Don’t do that to yourself,” he says and his heart shatters further. “Please, if you love again, do so with my blessing. I don’t want you to be unhappy. Now go, run and live.”

Rey lets go reluctantly. He watches her as she boards her ship, and he wants to scream the moment the door locks, cutting their line of vision. The ship goes and he chokes a sob. He allows himself a moment to weep.

Only when he feel calmer, he returns to the Palace. It’s time to face the music.

* * *

It takes years, but he manages to survive the First Order. Stewjon is still standing, and now they are waiting for Rey to return, there has been no contact between them for all these years. His heart aches, his love is still there, the flame has not been extinguished.

He nearly falls to his knees when Rey returns. And his heart feels fit to burst when they lock eyes. Rey is still unwed, judging by the lack of rings on her finger. And then there is that spark in her eye when they lock eyes.

But she is the picture of professionalism when she greets her court, himself and others who remained behind. That’s something he always admired of hers.

The welcoming goes well and they manage to share several dances. And before they part ways the last one, she whispers, “I have been waiting for you.”

He nearly freezes, and then she slips out of his arms. But he promises to himself that they will talk later on. And the later on, turns out to be that night. After everyone has gone to bed, Rey sneaks into his chamber. She stands still for a moment, but he opens his arms and leaves the decision to her. She makes it and rushes forward to his arms and weeps.

He weeps too. “I miss you. I love you.”

“I love you too, always have, always will,” Rey chokes out, she hugs him closer, with more fierceness. “Marry me.”

“We can’t.”

“Yes. I’m the Queen, I will not have anyone else. You’re a war hero, if someone objects, they can go elsewhere. I will never want someone else. Marry Commander Poe Dameron.

His throat closes, his eyes are still filled with tears, but he can’t object, and he simply says, “I will.”

They love each other, and they will always.


End file.
